love that never dies
by xxtwilightsagaxx
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New moon she commits suicide but theirs a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

The day Edward left me is the day my body became an empty shell. There was no use for life again. Everyone tried to cheer me up but nothing worked. My friends gave up on me, my family gave up on my everyone gave up on me and I gave up on the world. The pain was so unbearable that I soon began to cut but even that didn't work so I stopped eating but nothing. One day I tripped on a lose floor board and found a box of the things they had given me and some pictures of Edward and I. After seeing that picture I new the only was to end my pain was suicide. I would do it at the Cullen's mansion after my dad left. He never took his gun anymore so there would be no problem on figuring out how. I began writing my letters I would ship out today. I wrote one to my mom and Phil, to Jessica and Anglia, and to jacob. I also wrote 1 for each Cullen and my dad.

'Dear dad,

Please don't blame your self. I live my own life and make my own decisions it just so happens I couldn't be normal enough to move on from Edward. He was my heart, my soul, my happiness and if you ever see him again don't hurt him or anything just remember I choose this myself.

'Love Bella.

I put my note on the tv and went to go get ready I put on makeup and a black dress and left with my gun paper and pencil. I mailed off the letters and went to their home. When I got there I walked in and sat at the piano.

'Dear Edward,

I want to tell you how much I love you but the pain was too much so I had to do this don't blame your self. Come visit my grave some time if you ever want to.

'Love your Bella.

After I wrote that I put a picture on me and Edward sitting at the piano in there and went on to Carlisle and Esme's note.

'Dear Carlisle and Esme

You guys really were my parent you excepted me for who I was and I appreciate that the only thing I ask of you is that you look over my Edward for me thank you.

Love your daughter Bella.'

Now Rosalie and Emmett I said out loud and began to write.

'Dear Rosalie and Emmett,

Rose you were so beautiful and I understand why you didn't like me. I'm sorry for doing this to your family you were always my sister to me. And Emmett you made me laugh and you laughed at me when I would trip or fall or God something stupid you were the big brother I never had.

Love your sister Bella.'

Now my dear Alice and Jasper.

'Dear Alice and Jasper,

Alice you were my sister and best friend and I was your Barbie bella. You loved me and helped me like I was apart of the family and I am forever grateful. Jasper I'm sorry we never got close but you were still my brother.

Love your sister Bella'

After I wrote them I taped them to the doors knowing they would see them. I walked to the living room and faced the piano imaging he was here to play for me and pulled the trigger. I didn't die well I thought I didn't till I looked down and saw my body there. Suddenly there was a red eyes vampire but he didn't feed he bit my neck and left. The transformation didn't complete but I could go in and out of being a ghost and a half vampire but I didn't smell like me I smelt like a vampire. I heard a car and went into ghost form. My dad and a team of doctors came in telling Charlie I was gone he soon left as they took my body. I couldn't leave to house I soon found out so all I had to do was wait for my Edward to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

It has been 50 years since we left bella. I always wonder what happened to her if she got married and had kids but I didn't want to intrude on her life. When we decided we were leaving i didnt want to go but Alice didn't give me a choice so I ended up going too. We all drove are own cars there but I could still her all of Alice's thoughts she wanted to see Bella but I couldn't let that happen. When we got to the house it smelled like vampire. Everyone was wondering what happened but we all went to are rooms anyway when I got to my room there was a note on the door. I took it inside and opened it I took out the picture first it was of me and bella. Before I could read the note I heard Alice scream and then almost everyone in the house start sobbing. I decided to read the letter before I went to see what it was about. The letter read.

Dear Edward,

I want to tell you how much I love you but the pain was too much so I had to do this don't blame your self. Come visit my grave some time if you ever want to.

Love your Bella.

I ran down stairs to see everyone sitting in the living room sobbing. Even Emmett was crying I just went and sat down and cried silently to my self.

Bpov

When I heard Edward go down stairs I knew I should go back to vampire form so I could go hug him but I'm sure they would hate me and think I was messing with them but that was a risk I was willing to take. I quickly changed forms and ran down the stains. I waited around the corner knowing no one could hear me but they would soon get the hint on how I'm still here with the gold eyes. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner and stood there.

Epov

"Edward?" Wait am I hearing things it sounded like my bella just said Edward. Everyone must have heard it too because the sobs stopped. I looked up to see everyone was staring at the stairs with pissed off faces. I looked up to see my bella with gold eyes standing by the stairs. As soon as she met my gaze a big smile spread across her face and she jumped into my arms and started kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss and hug her back.

"Hate to interrupt but you Bella have some explaining to do." Emmett said with arms crossed.

"Ok well I committed suicide but about 3 minutes after I shot myself in the head Victoria came back and bit me but I died before the change was complete so now you see me" she paused and disappeared leaving a shadow of herself "and now you don't." Than she was back every one starred at her in shock before Alice jumped up and pulled her into a hug as did everyone else only Alice wouldn't let her go.

"Alice I'd like my bella back." I said and she let her go only for me to pull her into another kiss.

**I really like this stories so I tried my hand in one tell me what you think.**


End file.
